Maldito Amor
by Zemetry
Summary: [U/A][Ooc][Lemmon] La noche mas importante de sus vidas él tuvo que abandonarla para protegerla. 7 años después, el destino los hará reencontrarse para jugar con ellos otra vez. ¿Podrán vencer las adversidades y estar juntos por fin?
1. Prefacio

**Zemetry**

 **Maldito Amor**

CCS no me pertenece, y no hago esto con fines de lucro sino de entretenimiento

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS LEMMON (SEXUALES) NO APTAS PARA TODO TIPO DE LECTORES.**

 **LEASE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO**

* * *

 **POV Syaoran**

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer sobre la cama para disfrutar de mi sonido favorito: _silencio_. Nada más agradable y relajante que silencio.

Sabía que iba a ser un día pesado desde que desperté con el canto del gallo. Hace un año había recibido el liderazgo del clan Li, el clan de cazadores de dragones más poderoso en el continente, así que mis días desde entonces básicamente siempre eran los mismos.

Primero debía entrenar, luego redactar reportes sobre las últimas misiones; leer y dar respuesta al resto de pergaminos que yacían en la mansión Lí, y por ultimo atender las exigencias del concilio de magos y cazadores, además de las comandadas por mi madre y su deseo de casarme con "una mujer de buen parecer digna de dirigir el clan".

Afortunadamente, el día estaba por terminar, sin embargo no podía ignorar la fecha.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños- me dije, cerrando los ojos recordándola. Hace 7 años no la veía, y aun sentía impregnado sobre mí su olor, en mi mente guardaba la sensación de sus labios enloqueciéndome de esa manera en que sólo ella podía hacerlo.

La última vez que la ví, estaba más hermosa que nunca. No recordaba muy bien que llevaba puesto, sólo recordaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, su melena caramelo cayendo libremente por sus hombros y todo su rostro iluminado con su sonrisa.

 _Ese día yo estaba demasiado nervioso, no porque fuera nuestra primera cita, claro que no. Llevábamos tiempo saliendo, pero quería que esa fuera especial. Era su cumpleaños número 17 y no podía permitirme fallar en nada._

 _Pasamos la tarde tonteando en el pueblo, después fuimos al claro donde nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, jugamos un rato en el pasto y finalmente la lleve a la casa de campo de mis padres para darle allí su regalo._

 _Sakura siempre había sido una chica distraída e inocente, eso era lo que más me encantaba de ella, así que mis intenciones al llevarla ahí nunca fueron propasarme. Yo en ese entonces estaba por cumplir 18, y aunque no recordaba desde cuando estaba enamorado de Sak, ya había notado las formas en mi mejor amiga y sabía muy bien las reacciones que tenerla cerca me provocaban._

 _Si había elegido ese lugar para darle su regalo, era porque en el pueblo todos me conocían y no quería que al enterarse mi madre nos abordará con tantas preguntas que provocarán que Sakura huyera de mi._

 _Todo menos eso._

 _Entramos y yo prendí fuego para calentar el lugar; desde la muerte de mi padre, el lugar estaba vacío y hacía algo de frío. Cuando terminé de prender la leña, ella estaba mirando una de las pinturas del salón principal. Caminé hasta su lado hasta que distinguir el cuadro familiar. En el estábamos sonriendo todos sin embargo sentí nostalgia al distinguir la figura de mi padre._

 _-_ ¿Cómo era el?- _dijo sin dejar de observar la obra_

 _-_ En realidad no recuerdo mucho, Wei dice que era un hombre muy alegre, y le encantaba jugar con mis hermanas y hacerle bromas a madre. Aunque mucha gente dependía de él y casi nunca tenía tiempo libre, siempre buscaba pasar tiempo con nosotros. _\- pronuncié evocando las pláticas con mi tutor y amigo._

 _-_ Supongo que se hubiera llevado bien con papá _\- susurró cabizbaja mirando al suelo._

 _-_ no estés triste, a él no le gustaría que estuvieras así preciosa _. -dije alzando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos. Tenia poco mas de un año que Fujitaka, su padre; había fallecido dejando a Sakura sola._

 _-_ Ya sé! Tengo algo que te hará sonreír- _saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón su regalo y lo puse en sus manos._

 _Era un anillo de oro que en medio llevaba una piedra negra; esa roca era especial pero ella no tenía porque saberlo. No sólo era una piedra bonita, era la misma que usábamos en los talismanes del clan para acabar contra los dragones._

 _Si Sak algún día se enfrentaba a un dragón, cosa que ojalá nunca sucediera, la piedra activaría su maldición sólo con tocarlo y el corazón del dragón quedaría infectado y debilitado para siempre, así podría protegerla de esas bestias aunque no estuviera todo el tiempo con ella._

-¿Te gusta? No es un anillo de compromiso pero-

-Es hermoso Syaoran. Muchas gracias- _Puso en su dedo su obsequio, sonrió y me brincó encima; provocando que ambos cayéramos al piso. La miré a los ojos acariciando con las yemas de los dedos su rostro. Era tan hermosa que no pude contenerme y roce sus labios con los míos._

 _Primero fue un beso casto y despues ella entreabrió sus labios y me dejó explorar un poco más; al comienzo la besaba con suavidad pero poco a poco fui dejándome llevar y los roces comenzaron a ser cada vez mas y mas intensos hasta que comenzó a faltarnos el aire; me separé lentamente pues estaba seguro que si seguía no podría controlarme._

 _Entonces la miré; ella estaba muy sonrojada, aunque no sabía si era por vergüenza o porque nos había faltado oxigeno, pero no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos como queriendo pedirme algo. Estaba a punto de apartarme cuando su voz me interrumpió en seco_

 _-_ Syao..ran… espera p-por favor _\- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y las colocaba sobre sus caderas sobresaltándome y haciéndome tragar pesado-_ no tienes que contenerte, quiero hacerlo _–_

 _La mire sorprendido y quise interrumpirla pero calló mis labios con un dedo.-_ No me tomes por pervertida por favor, he pensado mucho en esto y sé que llevas mucho tiempo conteniéndote y… y yo… yo… también quiero… estar "así " contigo.

 _Ignoraba que hacer en ese momento, quería que alguien me pellizcara para asegurarme de no estar soñando. ¡Sakura, la niña inocente, tierna, distraída, quería entregarse a mí!, quería que yo la hiciera mujer. De repente las manos comenzaron a sudarme y la tome entre mis brazos hundiendo mi cara en su hombro._

 _No quería demostrárselo, pero tenía muchísimo miedo. Nunca había estado con una chica pero había escuchado que para ellas era dolorosa su primera vez. ¿Y si la lastimaba? ¿y si lo hacía mal? ¿y si después se arrepentía? tenía que cerciorarme que ella estaba convencida de lo que estaba diciendo._

 _-_ ¿Estas segura de lo que pides Sak? _–susurre_

 _-_ Si, lo estoy. Quiero ser tuya Syaoran- _respondió casi inmediatamente_

 _-_ La verdad es que nunca he estado con una mujer- _le espeté mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello –_ no sé cómo empezar – _dije, armándome de valor para mirarla a los ojos_

 _-_ No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien- _dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa. Entonces la levante en mis brazos y la lleve a la única habitación que todavía tenía un lugar digno para la ocasión.._

 _Al llegar, la recosté sobre la que alguna vez fuera la cama de mis padres y trate de que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible, luego volví a besar sus labios lentamente._

 _Ella por su parte, no tardó en darme el paso a su boca y con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como la pasión entre nosotros iba incrementando. Los besos comenzaban a ser insuficientes; y aunque sabía qué y cómo quería tocarla, necesitaba su aprobación antes de continuar con algo que la incomodara, por eso dudaba si debía o no seguir._

 _Como si fuera adivina, tomó una de mis manos y la colocó sobre la parte superior de su vestido como autorizándome a descubrirla. Yo, ni tardo ni perezoso emprendí la labor de desamarrarla mientras comenzaba a descender mis besos desde su rostro hasta su cuello; al hacerlo escuche el mejor sonido de toda mi vida; los suspiros de placer de Sakura._

 _En medio de besos, succiones y mordiscos juguetones, terminé de soltar su ropa, la cual cayó casi sin ningún esfuerzo debajo de ella, Sakura al instante elevo sus manos a sus pechos tratando de cubrirlos; eleve mi mirada a su rostro y al notar cuan ruborizada estaba, sonreí._

 _¿Cómo podía ésta mujer, ser tan inocente y tan ardiente a la vez? ¡Estaba volviéndome loco y ella ni siquiera lo sabía!. No podía dejar de mirarla, ante mis ojos estaba lo que sólo había podido imaginar en mis más recónditos sueños ._

 _Quise darle tiempo, así que volví a besar su cuello y sus hombros para tratar de distraerla mientras sentía como se estremecía debajo de mi. Jamás me había sentido tan poderoso y tan inseguro a la vez._

 _-¿Puedo? – susurre, tratando de mirarla a los ojos, ella asintió aflojando sus manos y dejándolas caer a un lado, entonces enmudecí._

 _Llevaba años percatándome de lo atractiva que era, pero esa noche no tenía igual, miraba su cuerpo idiotizado; sus pechos se exhibían ante mi revelando lo que yo ya sabía: Eran perfectos. Todo en ella era perfecto._

 _Su piel pálida sólo hacía que el contraste con el punto más alto en sus senos causará en mi una sed que jamás había experimentado en la vida, deduje que sólo probándolos podría calmar el ardor que se había formado en mi garganta, pero no quise precipitarme._

 _Puse mis manos en su espalda y la hice levantar un poco pegándola hacia mi. La besé nuevamente pero está vez era diferente, reclamé su boca lenta pero posesivamente; entretanto, mis manos comenzaron a subir por su cuerpo acariciándola, evitando a toda costa tocar sus pechos, hasta que ella me diera señales de poder continuar._

 _Súbitamente sentí sus manos en mi camisa tratando de quitármela y quise ayudarla; en poco tiempo la prenda terminó a parar al suelo y pude sentir las manos de Sakura recorrer mis músculos con sus dedos. Sus caricias se sentían tan bien que no me percaté cuando comencé a suspirar junto con ella y mis manos comenzaron a subir por su vientre hasta sus senos._

 _Sin importar que con cada uno de sus suspiros sentía como mi amigo se estrujaba más contra la tela de mis pantalones, la volví a recostar y poco a poco fui bajando el rostro hasta quedar frente a sus pechos._

 _Al tomar su seno con mi mano, Sakura gimió con mi roce e interpreté que esa era la invitación para seguir tocándola y así lo hice, con mi dedo empecé a estimular en círculos la cima de su pecho y esta respondió endureciéndose entre mis dedos. En consecuencia, las ganas que tenía por degustar su piel aumentaron y se arremolinaron en mi boca, llevándome de golpe a cerrar mis labios sobre su sensible pezón comenzando a besar chupar y lamerlo._

 _Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas ser delicado con ella pero francamente estaba luchando por no perder la poca cordura que me quedaba con cada gemido que ella profería para mi . Su reacción ante mis movimientos era adictiva y quería escucharla más y mas; así que, sin dejar de estimular su pezón comencé con una mano a consentir su otro seno y con la otra acariciaba sus piernas. Sakura temblaba Y jadeaba debajo de mí, pero yo no podía parar a pesar de lo doloroso que se había vuelto mi entrepierna, era la imagen más bella que podría admirar en toda mi vida._

 _No supe si ella presintió que llevaba rato conteniéndome o si simplemente cedió a sus instintos, pero de pronto sentí sus manos tratando de deshacerse de mi pantalón y, cuando esté por fin cedió suspiré profundamente._

-Gracias- _susurre y la miré a los ojos con una sonrisa, sin embargo ella no me miraba, miraba fijamente mi entrepierna con curiosidad y entonces como si aún fuera un niño sentí mis mejillas arder. -_ ¿Sakura?-

 _Sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en los míos y note algo especial en ella, seguía siendo mi dulce e inocente Sakura, pero en sus ojos había algo que no lograba descifrar._

 _Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y dejé que se pusiera encima de mí, comenzó a succionar mi cuello con sus labios y entendí que quería darme mi turno de disfrutar; así que me dejé consentir por ella, suspirando con cada beso, mordida o lamida que daba por mi cuerpo._

 _Inesperadamente sentí sus manos inseguras rozar mi miembro y jadee abriendo los ojos sorprendido. ella de la nada había comenzado a frotar mi sexo con sus manos y aunque al principio me tocaba con algo de torpeza en poco tiempo ya me tenía gimiendo de placer. Quise detenerla, pues lo hacía condenadamente bien_ _,_ _tan bien que sabía que si continuaba no podría soportarlo pero ella volvió a asombrarme cuando de pronto descendió de la cama y sentí su aliento sobre mi miembro._ _Tuve_ _que frenarla._

 _-_ detente por favor _\- gruñí ásperamente tomándola por las caderas y dejándola de nuevo debajo de mi-_ no tienes porqué hacer eso.

 _-_ ¿Por qué? ¿Te estaba doliendo? ¿Hice algo mal? _\- cuestionaba mirándome a los ojos espantada; quise tranquilizarla acariciando su mejilla al darme cuenta que había sido demasiado rudo al detenerla._

\- claro que no amor, es sólo que… -

 _-_ se que puedo ser muy distraída Syaoran, - _me interrumpió_ \- y que piensas que soy demasiado inocente y pura pero yo quiero… es que yo… - _note como sus mejillas se enrojecían escandalosamente –_ quierodejartesatisfechodeverdad.

 _-_ ¿Por qué piensas que no estoy satisfecho?- _sonreí, ya sabía a qué se refería ella con "satisfacerme" pero nunca dejaría que se humillara así. Todos en el clan hablaban de lo placentero que era recibir sexo oral, sin embargo siempre me había parecido denigrante tener a una mujer sometida de esa forma*. Sakura era mi todo y no necesitaba nada más. -_ es tu cumpleaños Sak, mi única satisfacción es que lo disfrutes tanto que jamás olvides éste día.- _dije tomando sus manos entrelazando las con las mías e impedí que replicará sellando nuestros labios en un beso que ella tardo poco en responder._

 _Poco a poco deslice mi mano para continuar con la siguiente labor, me deshice de la última prenda que se interponía entre nosotros y aunque me sentía atraído por su intimidad, acaricié sus piernas con mis dedos sintiéndola estremecer nuevamente debajo de mi; sus suspiros morían ahogados entre mis labios, pero no podía perder el control; todavía no._

 _Subí mi mano hasta llegar a su entrepierna dudando si podía tocarla, supuse que se había dado cuenta de mi cavilación porque de repente, separó un poco sus piernas alentándome a ir más profundo; no tardé y con mis dedos índice y medio, acaricié un poco su entrada escuchándola suspirar. Lentamente fui hundiendo mis dedos en ella percibiendo todo su calor y humedad, al hacerlo noté al fondo una pequeña hinchazón que llamó mi atención, cuando la toqué suavemente está palpitó y Sakura jadeo arqueando su espalda._

 _Alguna vez había escuchado a mis ruidosas hermanas hablar de eso, y sabía que tenía que hacer si realmente quería satisfacerla, así que me coloque con el rostro entre sus piernas y suavemente besé su entrada, ella se sobresaltó y gimió más._

 _Con lentitud continúe sumergiendo mi lengua probando cada rincón de su feminidad extasiado en su sabor, luego atrapé con mi boca el pequeño bultito escondido y empecé a succionarlo comprobando que las palabras de mis hermanas eran verdad: ese botoncito era mágico._

 _Sakura, en respuesta, hundió sus dedos en las telas debajo de ella estrujándolas en medio de sus gemidos y espasmos; ese gesto me excitó rozando el límite de lo imposible. Pero la escena era fascinante, ella lo estaba disfrutando y era yo quien estaba haciéndola gozar de verdad. Ya no tenía tanto miedo, todo estaba saliendo bien._

-sya... syao.. syaoran! _– sollozaba respirando errática sacándome de mis pensamientos -_ p-por favor _\- suplicó, y entendí que debía parar. Me aparté de su intimidad y me puse nuevamente sobre ella mirándola a los ojos, había llegado el punto sin retorno._

 _-_ ¿Sak, estás segura de querer continuar? No quiero que te sientas presionada por haber llegado a este punto, es tu cumpleaños y ya me has dado mucho, puedo esperar… Si tú quieres desposarnos prim… _\- me calló con un beso y en sus ojos vi determinación._

-sé que jamás me harías daño Syaoran, de verdad quiero que seas tú y quiero que sea hoy- _dijo mientras me rodeaba con su cadera._ – por favor, si me duele muchísimo te avisaré ¿De acuerdo?.

 _¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente contradictoria? ¡Hace unos minutos estaba sonrojada cubriendo su desnudez y ahora me suplicaba que la hiciera mía! Esa mujer me estaba llevando a la demencia y lo peor era que yo no dudaba en ir con ella._

 _Cauteloso, coloque mis manos en su cintura y la atraje otro poco hacia mi para comenzar introduciendo mi erección lentamente; suspiramos unísono pues estaba tan húmeda que entrar había sido delicioso; sonreí sintiéndome victorioso y quise proseguir en mi camino pero algo estaba impidiéndomelo. Entonces comprendí; ESO era lo que le iba a doler._

 _-¿Sak?- pregunté_

 _-estoy lista- susurró mirándome a los ojos y supe que no habría otra forma; respire profundo para armarme de valor pues tendría que hacerlo rápido._

 _-perdóname por favor- suplique en su hombro, la abracé contra mi y la hice mía con una firme embestida. Ella bramó y contrajo sus caderas en torno a mi demostrando su dolor._

 _No sabía como ayudarla, así que desesperado comencé a besar su cuello, su hombro y hasta sus pechos sin moverme y procurando que olvidara el dolor. Aunque me sentía miserable por haberla hecho sufrir, ella poco a poco se iba recuperando y comenzaba a reaccionar a mis estímulos con pequeños suspiros, yo no me moví hasta que ella relajó sus caderas, esa fue mi señal para continuar._

 _Lentamente fui balanceando mis movimientos dentro de ella sin embargo su rostro se contraía de dolor, intentaba de todo sin resultado favorable, no sabía como moverme y la estaba lastimando, posiblemente eran lo estrechas que se sentían sus paredes o talvez mi total inexperiencia. El porque era lo de menos, ella no estaba disfrutándolo, eso sí me importaba._

 _Tuve una idea y giré nuestros cuerpos en la cama colocándola encima; Sakura entendió mi intención y despacio comenzó a moverse; gemí apretando con mis manos sus caderas, las sensaciones se habían multiplicado con ella arriba, y sabía que no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo más._

 _No supe ni como ni cuando pero Sakura había encontrado la manera de moverse en círculos haciendo que necesitara de todas mis habilidades de concentración para no terminar antes de tiempo. Ella sonrió mirándome a los ojos y supuse que había notado mi vulnerabilidad porque aumento su velocidad forzándome a jadear._

 _\- ¿Te… gusta... así… Syaoran?- preguntó provocativa acelerando otro poco sus movimientos y consiguiendo que empezáramos a hablar entrecortado. No respondí, solamente asentí con la cabeza jadeando agitado. ¿Dónde estaba mi ángel y quién me había dejado a merced de esa diablilla? si quería jugar sucio yo también podía._

 _Levanté mi cadera a su encuentro valiéndome de su ritmo para comenzar a moverme, el efecto placentero incrementó de golpe y en consecuencia comenzamos a acelerar nuestro balanceo; mientras Sakura gemía yo jadeaba sin dejar de observarla sobre mi, simplemente era hechizante su figura anhelante y desnuda._

 _Sabía que estaba a nada de culminar pero no podía dejarla así, mi único deber era que ella alcanzará la gloria así que en medio de su oscilación la sujeté de las caderas y comencé a elevar mi cadera embistiéndola más y más rápido._

 _-Syao… Syaoran…- suplicaba enterrando sus uñas en mi piel prolongando mi suplicio; intuí con su gesto que como yo estaba al borde, sólo necesitaba aguantar hasta que ella llegara y entonces podría ceder a mis impulsos. Anhelaba ese momento._

 _-_ Di.. Dios! Syao… syao… syao _\- cada gemido era correspondido con un embate de mi cuerpo-_ ya… no, n-no puedo… mas Syaoran! _\- bramó Sakura mientras arqueaba su espalda de golpe y sus paredes se contraían con violencia comprimiendo mi miembro todavía mas._

 _Su orgasmo fue tan arrasador que la visión se me volvió borrosa y alucinaba con que Sakura estaba rodeada por una luz dorada. Ignore ese pensamiento y embestí una última vez contra su cuerpo dejando de frenar mis sentidos; como un estruendo, el orgasmo me alcanzó a mi también y abrace su cintura en medio de un alarido de placer sintiendo como mi fluido era esparcido dentro de mi mujer._

El destino jugó conmigo y me hizo creer que podía tenerla, pero no. Sakura se había entregado a mi, más nunca había sido mía y desde ese día supe que jamás lo sería.

Esa noche terminamos tan cansados que nos dormimos casi inmediatamente, yo recupere pronto las fuerzas y al despertar me quedé un rato mirándola dormir, no sé porque fije la mirada en su nuca y entonces vi grabada la runa ancestral de la familia Li.

Al principio no comprendí que carajo estaba pasando, pero la respuesta cayó en mi cuerpo como un balde de agua fría. El brillo que la rodeó en medio de nuestro encuentro no había sido una alucinación; sino que en medio de nuestra pasión la piedra de su anillo había activado la maldición y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Sakura sino era, al menos tenía sangre de dragón.

La conocía desde que éramos niños y en todos esos años no había demostrado siquiera un atisbo de conocimiento sobre los dragones o los cazadores. Nunca había hablado del tema con ella así que desconocía que mi familia era cazadora aunque si sabía mi entrenamiento mágico. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta? incluso en alguna demostración que había hecho para ella llegue a pensar que posiblemente tenía algo de magia pero nunca sospeché que pudiera ser uno de ellos.

De pronto sentí rabia, coraje y ganas de romper algo; de haberme sentido como el hombre más bendecido del mundo pasé a ser el hombre más miserable en unas pocas horas.

Por dónde lo viera estaba total y absolutamente jodido. Primero, estaba enamorado de un dragón, segundo; sin darme cuenta la había maldito y tercero; tenía que protegerla.

Pude haber intentado huir con ella, pero sabía que tarde o temprano nos encontrarían y si la capturaban sabía lo que harían con ella. No soporté siquiera imaginar que la torturan o que incluso experimentarán con ella sólo para dar con el resto de los dragones. Si alguien iba a pagar con dolor ese sería yo.

Después de pensarlo mucho, puse un hechizo de sueño sobre ella y la lleve a su casa, la dejé en su cama y aunque no quería hacerlo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón bloqueé todos los recuerdos que había sobre mi en su memoria. De esa forma yo podría "encargarme" del dragón y ella no quedaría expuesta pues jamás me buscaría.

Y así fue como renuncié a Sakura, la noche que hicimos el am…

-Xiao Lang! Carajo, abre la puerta!- escuché la voz de mi prima gritar del otro lado de la madera y me paré a abrirla.

-¿Qué ocurre Meiling? –abrí y ahí estaba ella, con su piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos rubí mirándome con escrutinio.

-llevo diez minutos llamándote y tú no cont… ¿Por qué estás llorando?- lleve mis manos a la cara y entonces noté una lágrima en mi mejilla.

-Seguro se me metió una basura al ojo. ¿Se puede saber para qué me buscabas tan tarde?- dije algo enfadado. Si le daba la oportunidad Meiling haría sus conjeturas y no me dejaría en paz hasta saber que me ocurría.

-Tía Ielan me mandó a buscarte. Está en el salón principal con unas personas que no reconozco y quiere que vayas. - suspiré y volví sobre mis pies para ponerme de nuevo los zapatos mientras ella me esperaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Hoy es su cumpleaños verdad?- susurró Meiling haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos – No tienes que darme explicaciones primo. Ni siquiera la conozco, sólo sé que cuando te fuiste a verla estabas muy feliz y cuando regresaste a los pocos días, jamás volviste a ser el mismo. Te obsesionaste con los estúpidos dragones y tus responsabilidades con el clan, entrenas hasta tarde y casi no comes ni duermes. Ignoro que pasó Syaoran, pero ya es tiempo de que lo soluciones o lo superes. No soportamos verte así.

Me quedé en silencio mirándola y cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí. Sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, y que estaba preocupada por mí al igual que mis empalagosas hermanas. Pero no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y menos mal que nunca lo sabrían.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí Mei- fue lo único que supe decir para tranquilizarla. Luego salí en dirección al salón principal a ver a mi madre. ¿Quiénes serían esas personas y porque era tan importante que fuera a verles tan noche?

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy empalagoso? Espero sus comentarios. Este es el primer Lemmon que escribo así que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. (También se busca BETA)

En fin, como se dieron cuenta este fichero está ambientado en un mundo medieval fantástico en el que existen la magia y los dragones y hay muchos detalles que poco a poco se irán aclarando. Por lo pronto sepan que Sakura tendrá una personalidad un poco OCC por todo lo que le ha pasado.

Sobre los demás personajes de SCC lo más seguro es que la mayoría aparezca en el siguiente capítulo.

Aclaraciones:

*Haciendo una investigación descubrí que el sexo por placer estaba mal visto en la época medieval y el sexo oral era algo que solo las prostitutas practicaban por ser considerado como algo pecaminoso e indigno, así que me pareció tierno dejar que Syaoran pensará que Sakura no tenía porque hacerlo. Aclaro que NO PIENSO que sea denigrante para la mujer. Sólo me pareció tierno para la ocasión.

 **Dejen sus reviews**

 **Nos leemos en el primer capítulo.**


	2. 1- Verdades Ocultas

**Zemetry**

 **Maldito Amor**

Capitulo 1

Verdades ocultas

CCS no me pertenece, y no hago esto con fines de lucro sino de entretenimiento

_

 **En la profundidad del bosque**

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitían abriéndome paso entre las ramas de los árboles con las manos. Llevábamos ya tiempo corriendo, pero no podíamos descansar hasta llegar al corazón del bosque. Una vez ahí, tenía la esperanza de que esos malditos cazadores no podrían encontrarnos.

Como pudimos nos escondimos detrás de un árbol enorme y nos mantuvimos con oído atento mientras sus pasos se acercaban cada vez mas; la voz de uno de ellos retumbó diciendo algo a lo lejos y el grupo se fue alejando en dirección contraria a donde nos encontrábamos. Entonces me tranquilicé y me dejé caer en el pasto respirando aliviada. Sabía que Yue me regañaría por meterme en más problemas, pero simplemente no podía dejar que esos idiotas siguieran torturando al niño sólo por haber usado magia.

-Muchas gracias señorita- oí decir a mi lado y me giré a mirar al niño que había estado arrastrando en medio de nuestra huída. El pobre tenía golpes por toda su carita y, su ropa toda sucia y rota, delataba que llevaba tiempo solo. Noté el miedo en sus ojos y sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes por ellos, no nos podrán encontrar. ¿Cómo te llamas?- dije invitándolo a sentarse a mi lado.

— Han - respondió el niño algo temeroso

—Mi nombre es Lena – pronuncié con una sonrisa y de pronto escuché un gruñido. Como no supe si era su estomago o el mío, me solté a reír. — Creo que esa carrera nos abrió el apetito; pero no te apures, tengo dos amigos que seguro deben traer comida y no tardaran en encontrarnos. Quedé de verlos en el río que está cerca, ¿Me acompañas?

El chico asintió y seguimos nuestro camino hasta el riachuelo. Al llegar al lugar me arrodillé para tomar agua y al ver mi reflejo entre mis manos, me sorprendí un poco. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara no me acostumbraba a verme tan diferente. La ropa ajustada aunque muy reveladora era hasta cierto punto cómoda para luchar o incluso para huir en una batalla, y la verdad es que comenzaba a gustarme el aspecto rudo que me daba el cuero; Sin embargo el color de los ojos y del cabello me hacían sentir como si fuera otra persona, lo cual era la intención, pero no terminaba por aceptarlo, no dejaba de sentir que estaba traicionando algo o _a alguien_.

" _Me encanta el verde de tus ojos…"_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, siempre vagaba en mi mente esa voz. No podía recordar a su dueño, pero cada que oía esa voz me sentía tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo, que ya no sabía si quería seguir escuchándola o si quería sacarla de mi mente.

—¿Quién es este chico Lena?- pronunció una voz detrás de mi sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sabía perfectamente quién era, y por su tono de voz, supe que estaba molesto conmigo.

— Su nombre es Han, unos hombres lo estaban golpeando en el pueblo y tuve que ayudarlo- contesté con la voz mas firme y serena que pude, poniéndome de pie y girándome para mirar a mi interlocutor.

— ¿Unos hombres? Todo el pueblo está hablando de la chica pelirroja que le dio una paliza a unos cazadores por defender a un niño. ¿Es que acaso tienes algo de sentido común? ¿Qué vas a hacer si te atrapan?

— ¡No podía quedarme inmóvil, viendo como golpeaban a un niño, Yue!- sentía el coraje subir por mis venas con cada segundo. — Si Han hubiera nacido en un clan seguramente lo habrían reclutado y entrenado para ser su mercenario. Pero como no es así, lo golpearon y si yo no hubiera intervenido sabes perfectamente que hubieran hecho con el.

— Entiendo como te sientes, pero no puedes ir por ahí, salvando cuanto chico se cruce en tu camino. — suspiró resignado — Sé que no puedo cambiarte pero prométeme que no volverás a involucrarte en una batalla sin nosotros; ¿sabes lo peligroso que es que uses magia en estos tiempos?.

— Lo prometo, pero no use magia, sólo los enfrenté con la espad…- susurré pero los brazos de Yue rodeándome me hicieron callar; me sonrojé de golpe y me quede quieta ante su abrazo sin saber que hacer.

Ya habían pasado apenas unos días desde que el me había declarado sus sentimientos, sin embargo no estaba acostumbrada a sus demostraciones de afecto e incluso todavía me costaba trabajo creer que el sintiera algo por mi; por eso todavía no le había dado una respuesta.

— ¿Podemos comer ya? ¡Muero de hambre!– oí quejarse a Kero a unos metros de nosotros y me separé sutilmente de Yue. ¿Cómo podían esos dos, ser amigos siendo tan diferentes entre sí?.

Kero por un lado, no era demasiado alto, mas bien era un hombre de estatura promedio, con su cabello corto y dorado, sus ojos ámbar, siempre sonriendo o comiendo, era como si un niño estuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre. Y Yue por el otro lado, era mucho mas alto, con cabello largo y plateado, ojos grises, su rictus siempre serio, casi nunca comía o dormía y debía admitir que al principio pensé que yo no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

— Vamos, necesitas comer -dijo Yue, aunque por su tono había sonado mas a una orden - viajaremos por la noche para evitar que esos cazadores puedan rastrearnos, pero ahora que traemos mas personas con nosotros, deberás esconder por completo tu aura , así que lo mejor será que descanses un poco.

Asentí con la cabeza, yendo hacia donde los demás nos esperaban y, ni bien llegamos comenzamos a alimentarnos. Todavía no sabia como lo hacia, aunque suponía que robaba, pero Kero siempre traía cosas deliciosas para comer, y ese día no era la excepción, ¡Hasta tarta de fresas había!. Comimos hasta saciarnos, y el resto de comida lo guardé para nuestro viaje en mi mochila.

— Pobre chico, seguro lleva tiempo solo — escuché decir a Kero mientras miraba a Han quien ya se había quedado dormido en el pasto — ¿Qué piensas hacer con el? No podemos traerlo con nosotros, es demasiado peligroso para él, sin contar que nos retrasará.

— En realidad no lo sé, simplemente vi como lo golpeaban y no pude dejar las cosas así- confesé resignada.

— No muy lejos de aquí hay una pequeña posada, la dueña es una conocida mía, ella tal vez quiera cuidarlo. Tendrá que trabajar, pero al menos estará seguro y no le faltará ni techo ni comida- respondió Yue y yo asentí con la cabeza. Han estaría a salvo y eso era lo importante.

Eran tiempos difíciles para todos, especialmente para aquellos que no pertenecieran a alguno de los clanes pero que tuvieran habilidades con la magia, pues esos malditos cazadores tenían ordenes de capturar a cualquiera que tuviera poder mágico e "interrogarlo" sobre su origen. Si ellos determinaban que tu magia tuviera un origen draconiano (lo que pasaba casi siempre) te llevaban ante el concilio, y bueno, hasta la fecha nadie había vuelto de ahí.

— ¿Pudiste descubrir algo de esos bastardos?— pronunció Kero sacándome de mis pensamientos para cambiar de tema.

— Básicamente lo mismo. — suspiré desilusionada — Ni siquiera creen que todavía existan dragones, creen que están extintos ya y que lo demás son historias que cuentan por ahí.

— No es así pequeña. Seguramente eran simples peones, los cazadores de verdad están en los clanes. No se han extinto los dragones, si así fuera ¿Para que tanta seguridad en el concilio entonces?.

— No lo se Kero, hace años ni siquiera sabia que era el concilio de magia. Y aunque así sea, nadie ha visto un dragón en años. ¿Y sí te estas equivocando y no soy una de ellos? ¿Y si sólo soy una chica con un don especial? - respondí frustrada.

Detestaba sentirme tan confundida, y aunque papá solía decir que no existían las coincidencias, que solo existía lo inevitable; no dejaba de necesitar respuestas a todo lo que me había pasado poco después de mi cumpleaños número 17.

\- El problema es que hemos buscado en el lugar equivocado – escuché decir a Yue y bufé recostándome sobre el pasto cansada de esta situación.

Llevábamos años ya, buscando un supuesto remanente de dragones que habían sobrevivido a la guerra civil; pues según Kero, sólo ellos podían explicarme el origen de mis poderes y enseñarme a utilizarlos. Pero el problema era que, en todo ese tiempo, no habíamos podido dar con un solo indicio de que tal remanente realmente existiera y mucho menos habíamos visto a algún dragón; cosa que empezaba a creer que jamás ocurriría.

\- ¡Tienes toda la razón! Para encontrar las respuestas que necesitamos, debemos ir directo a la fuente- rompió el silencio Kero y, de repente vi la cara de Yue desencajar pero no entendía que estaba pasando.

—¿Te has vuelto loco Kerberos? — los ojos de Yue se volvieron mas fríos aún—. Tu mismo lo has dicho, hay demasiada seguridad en el concilio de magia, eso sin mencionar que hace unos días acaban de nombrar nuevo jefe del concilio. Pronto será la ceremonia para hacer oficial el cargo, seguramente el lugar estará repleto de guardias, si ella pone un pie ahí, de inmediato los cazadores lo sabrán.

— Emm ¿chicos?.—

— Ni siquiera notaran que estamos ahí, ella ha aprendido a esconder su aura muy bien y con esa apariencia nadie intentara si quiera acercársele. ¡Es mas! Si tanta duda tienes, no tiene porque entrar, podemos escabullirnos los dos y conseguir información. ¿Que tal que esos sujetos tienen un mapa de todos los lugares donde han buscado? Así dejaríamos de buscar en vano Yue. ¡Es simplemente perfecto!- los ojos de Kero se notaban emocionados pero a Yue no parecía agradarle la idea.

\- No pienso dejarla sola aquí. Es demasiado peligroso

\- ¿Recuerdas el templo a las afueras de la ciudad? Está abandonado, podría esperarnos allí hasta que regresemos. Ni los cazadores ni nadie visita ese lugar, desde hace años no es mas que una construcción deshabitada.

\- ¡BASTA!- interrumpí con rabia, simplemente me molestaba mucho que hablaran como si yo no estuviera ahí. – No necesito que ninguno de los dos quiera controlar mi vida y decirme que hacer, yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Iremos al concilio de magia y yo decidiré si entrar o no con ustedes ¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza en silencio, sin embargo ninguno de ellos me miraba a los ojos, sino que miraban algo detrás de mi. Al voltearme observé una intensa llamarada desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido, y Han quien ya había despertado, me miraba con sus ojitos llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Ustedes también son magos?- dijo emocionado el niño - ¿me enseñaran a usar mis poderes?

 **M** **ansión Li**

—Xiao Lang, detente por favor. — escuché decir detrás de mi y me giré sobre mis talones para ver a los ojos a la mujer que, detrás del escritorio, analizaba cada uno de mis movimientos. — ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?.

Relajé un poco los hombros entendiendo que mis esfuerzos por ocultar mis sentimientos eran en vano. Había estado evitando ver a mi madre prácticamente todo el día exactamente por ese motivo: nada se le escapaba a Ieran Li. Por eso quise salir tan rápido como había entrado de su oficina, pero mi estrategia no había funcionado.

— No es nada- no la convencería, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

— Escucha, no pido que entiendas los motivos que tu padre tuvo para obligarte a hacer esta misión; francamente nunca estuve fe acuerdo. Sólo te pido que creas en él. Si dejó esta tarea hace tantos años en tus manos es porque en verdad es importante.

— No se preocupe madre, no les defraudaré.- dije casi automáticamente caminando hacia la puerta. Todavía tenia que empacar unas cosas antes de partir hacia el concilio.

—Una ultima cosa antes de que te vayas Xiao Lang; el equilibrio de la magia depende de la vida de esa persona; debes protegerla a toda costa. No sabemos de quien o de que, pero confió en tu discreción —

— Dígame. Todos estos años de preparación y entrenamiento, eran por esto ¿no?. – ella asintió con la cabeza y yo enfurecí apretando mis puños tratando inútilmente de contenerme. — Si usted ya lo sabía, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora? ¡Todo este tiempo he creído que ellos eran el enemigo!, los he analizado hasta el cansancio, he buscado como acabar con ellos, los he odiado por haber acabado con la vida de mi padre ¡y ahora resulta que Hien Li no murió a manos de un dragón, y el clan Li no es en clan de cazadores mas poderoso del continente sino que todo es una mentira!. — pronuncié colérico.

En efecto estaba molesto, pero no por los motivos que mi madre creía, sino por todo lo que había pasado en mi vida por ignorar esa mentira.

Había dejado a Sakura a su suerte luego de maldecirla con esa estúpida piedra porque pensaba que a mi lado su vida peligraba, y todo porque quise protegerla de algo que jamás había sido una amenaza. Si hubiera tenido ese conocimiento antes, la habría llevado conmigo al clan donde estaría segura. Es mas, de haberlo sabido, jamás hubiera puesto la piedra en el anillo de Sakura en primer lugar. ¿Cómo podría querer maldecir a los dragones si se supone que tengo que protegerlos?.

En fin, me sentía como un verdadero idiota en esos momentos, ¡había vivido 7 años entre libros buscando como terminar con ese estúpido hechizo todo por culpa de una farsa! Lo peor era que todo se habría evitado si tan solo la mujer frente a mi me lo hubiera dicho antes.

—Siéntate por favor — dijo mi madre con pesadez y obedecí sentándome frente a ella pero sin dejar de sentirme furioso.— Era necesario que aprendieras a ser un cazador, que entrenaras con ellos, que pensaras como uno de ellos, incluso que aprendieras a comer como uno de ellos, todo para que cuando lo necesitaras, supieras como proteger a esa criatura. — suspiró y noté como apretaba los puños. — Entiende Xiao Lang. En realidad, deseaba que nunca tuvieras que ir en esta misión, pero no podía correr el riesgo, y tu tenías que estar preparado para cuando llegara el momento; no imaginé que sería tan pronto; deseaba de todo corazón que el sello se rompiera dentro de muchos años, o al menos cuando fueras ya un hombre y tuvieras tu propia familia—

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba mi rabia iba desapareciendo; estaba ocultándome algo, era mas que evidente, pero también estaba sufriendo y no sabía porque. Ni siquiera en el funeral de mi padre había mostrado algún atisbo de tristeza o de dolor, pero ahora estaba ahí frente a mi mostrando… ¿miedo?.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y abrí los ojos sorprendido – Debes cuidarte. Nuestro enemigo, no sólo querrá terminar con la vida de ese dragón, también querrá eliminarte a ti. No bajes la guardia _hijo_ — asentí en silencio mirándola a los ojos atónito. Ielan Li no era de esas mujeres que demostraran sus sentimientos, mucho menos era una madre afectiva; por ello verla y escucharla en esas circunstancias me había dejado mudo.

—¿Cómo podré identificarlo?— Pregunté, luego de un rato de incómodo silencio entre nosotros; la rabia ya había desaparecido, y era triste de admitir pero aunque quisiera, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer; así que era mejor que me concentrara en el trabajo que me habían encomendado.

—No lo sé, supongo que lo sabrás cuando lo veas. Ahora ve y prepara tus cosas, partes mañana al alba — ordenó mi madre.

Obedecí, despidiéndome de ella con una reverencia, después fui a mi habitación para terminar de empacar. Estaba por terminar, cuando miré las dos cartas que descansaban en el escritorio de mi alcoba; esos dos trozos de papel eran los responsables de mi insomnio desde hacía dos noches.

La primera de ellas, cuando la ví por primera vez, inmediatamente con sólo ver el sello supe que venia del concilio de magia, era una invitación para asistir a la ceremonia en la que nombrarían oficialmente al nuevo jefe de concilio. Como jefe del clan, tenía que estar ahí obligatoriamente, y digo obligatoriamente porque para mi no era nada placentera la visita.

Para empezar, el concilio simplemente no me gustaba en lo absoluto, ese castillo siempre me había parecido que escondía algo. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, era un verdadero fastidio tener que soportar a todas las personas que ahí dentro, no paraban de mencionar mi gran parecido con Hien Li, y como el había sido el mejor Jefe de concilio que había existido.

La segunda, por otro lado, había estado sellada con un clavel como emblema, símbolo que extrañamente no pude identificar ni de los clanes mas remotos. Pero no sólo eso, sino que estaba dirigida a mi padre pidiéndole que cumpliera su promesa de proteger al ultimo dragón dorado, quien al parecer, había estado sellado pero, según informes suyos, el sello se había roto y era imperativo que el guardián lo encontrase y protegiese hasta que cumpliera su destino.

En un principio, no había podido comprender como era que mi padre había prometido proteger un dragón, así que fui esa noche, directo a la oficina de mi madre en busca de respuestas, y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando ella me confesó la verdad sobre su muerte, y el verdadero propósito del clan.

Sentía la rabia inundarme con sólo recordarlo, pero a estas alturas del partido era completamente inútil que me dejara llevar por mis emociones; lo hecho hecho estaba y por más que extrañara tanto a Sakura; ella ni siquiera podía recordarme y, aunque pudiera devolverle su memoria, no había encontrado una forma de deshacer la maldición. Quizá ella ya había conocido a alguien y era feliz, lo que en cualquier caso, hacía que no valiera la pena lamentarme por ello, aun cuando me estuvieran matando las ganas de verla aunque fuera una última vez.

Me dejé caer en mi cama mentalmente agotado, lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en el pasado y me enfocara en mi nueva misión; necesitaría idear un plan para encontrar ese dragón dorado. Sin embargo, dejaría eso para después, ya que antes que cualquier otra cosa necesitaba descansar y eso hice; cerré mis ojos esperando que el sueño me venciera por completo, y un último pensamiento rondó mi cabeza antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

¿Cómo luciría el dragón mas poderoso del mundo?

 **En una posada escondida en el bosque**

—Tu puedes quedarte en esta habitación Lena. — Dijo la mujer mientras abría la puerta frente a mi — faltan pocas horas para el amanecer, y seguramente estas muy cansada de haber viajado tanto. En un momento más mandaré a alguien para que te prepare el baño.—

—Muchas gracias señorita Mitsuki, pero no quisiera causarle molestias. En realidad, tenemos que seguir nuestro viaje y Yue no querrá perder el tiem...— pronuncié sabiendo de antemano la reacción que pondría mi amigo pero ella me interrumpió.

— Por favor llámame Kaho. No te preocupes por Yue, yo convenceré a ese hombre de quedarse un poco más. Tú ponte cómoda que de lo demás yo me encargo— profirió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de si, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Encogí mis hombros aceptando la situación y me dispuse a ver la habitación que me había asignado, no era muy lujosa ni nada por el estilo, no había sedas exóticas decorando la cama ni mucho menos lamparas de oro, pero la cama lucía muy bien y todo el lugar estaba impregnado de un olor a flores que no podía distinguir pero sabía que ya había olido alguna vez.

No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido en una cama, pero agradecía infinitamente que la amiga de Yue nos ofreciera pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones de su posada luego de haber estado viajando por 2 noches seguidas.

Nunca me había quejado de nuestra condición nómada, ciertamente había muy pocas cosas que extrañara de vivir sola en el pueblo, pero lo que si extrañaba, eran los baños decentes. Vamos, que bañarse en el río tampoco estaba mal, pero en nada se comparaba al alivio y relajación de un baño con agua caliente.

Tocaron la puerta e inmediatamente atendí, era de nuevo Kaho que volvía con el agua para el baño.

—Señorita Miz… Kaho, no quiero causarle tantas molestias— repetí acercándome para ayudarla a cargar los baldes que traía con ella.

—No es ninguna molestia, al contrario. ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres visitan esta posada al año? Podría contarlas con una sola mano querida. — pronunció y con un movimiento de su muñeca los baldes flotaron hacia el baño de la habitación. Me quedé inmóvil por un segundo y ella me sonrió — Por mi propia seguridad, no debo usarla frente a los demás huéspedes, pero entre nosotras, no habrá problemas ¿cierto?.

—No, claro que no— respondí casi automáticamente, pues todavía estaba sorprendida. Cuando entramos a la posada no pude reconocer ninguna presencia mágica que no fuera la de Yue o la de Kero, por ello me consternaba que ella tuviera poderes mágicos y no hubiera podido detectarlos.

—No pudiste detectarme porque mi magia no te lo permitió así — anticipó como si conociera mis pensamientos y me espanté — No tienes nada que temer, no soy enemiga ni mucho menos quiero hacerles daño. Éste lugar ha servido como albergue para creaturas mágicas, por ello está protegida por un hechizo para que no se pueda detectar ninguna presencia estando dentro.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes lo que estoy pensando? — pregunté cautelosa.

—No es como tú crees, en realidad no poseo el don de leer la mente, pero digamos que tengo buenos presentimientos.— declaró mientras derramaba el contenido de una pequeña botellita en el agua de mi baño

Me relajé un poco al escuchar sus palabras y le sonreí. No tenía motivos para dudar de ella, y honestamente tampoco quería hacerlo; además de ser innegablemente hermosa, con su cabello lacio y cobrizo, su piel pálida y sus ojos marrones, esa mujer me producía un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que no entendía, sin embargo disfrutaba.

—Te dejaré para que tomes tu baño y descanses un rato. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo—

Ni bien se retiró la señorita Mizuki, me dispuse a bañarme. No creí que fuera necesario seguir manteniendo ningún hechizo, así que dejé de ocultar mi presencia y me desnudé sin importar donde cayera mi ropa soltando también mi cabello de la usual coleta en la que siempre lo peinaba.

Al instante, me metí en la tina y me permití embriagar mis sentidos con la experiencia, sentía como los músculos de mi cuerpo cedían ante lo caliente del agua; llené mis pulmones con el vapor que me rodeaba, y aprecié con claridad el exquisito olor de un perfume fresco que me relajaba, enseguida asumí que provenía del liquido que la señorita había derramado antes.

Estaba tan relajada que quise dejar de esconder mi apariencia real y así lo hice. No necesité mirar mi reflejo pues sentí inmediatamente, como mi cuerpo y mi físico cambiaban, sólo con pronunciar las palabras del hechizo que Kero me había enseñado.

En cierta forma me era incomodo tener que esconderme, pues mi verdadera apariencia no tenía escamas o cuernos, tampoco tenía la lengua como la de una serpiente o alas. Hasta cierto punto era bastante normal y nunca había estado acomplejada por ello.

Mi cabello, largo hasta la cintura, castaño y ondulado en las puntas, toda la vida me había parecido lindo; tampoco mi altura era algo que me disgustara, pues no era una chica especialmente alta o cortita y siempre había estado orgullosa de las formas de mi cuerpo, en especial de lo largo de mis piernas.

Mis ojos, por otro lado… Eran lo único extraño en mi, ya que; involuntariamente pasaban de ser verdes esmeralda a dorados y con la pupila vertical, como los de un reptil. Como no podía controlarlo y tampoco podía cambiar sólo la forma de mis ojos con un hechizo; Kero había sugerido que cambiara por completo mi apariencia, y de esa manera, según sus propias palabras, además de ocultar mi anomalía "nuestros enemigos no me reconocerían".

No había entendido a que enemigo se refería, porque nadie me conocía en ese entonces, pero tampoco hice mucho por contrariarlo, y desde ese momento, casi siempre mi apariencia era la de una chica con cabello lacio, de color rojo encendido, sujetado en una coleta muy por encima de la nuca y con ojos azul celeste.

Decidí dejar de pensar en ello y me dispuse a lavar mi pelo tomándome mi tiempo para ello. Al terminar, con el dolor de mi corazón, me convencí de salir del baño, ya que de lo contrario me quedaría dormida ahí, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de dormir en la mullida cama que me esperaba del otro lado.

Me recosté y disfruté cada centímetro del blando lecho, mirando hacia arriba y esperando a que el pelo se me secara; sin embargo oí una voz a lo lejos, en otra habitación y no pude evitar querer escuchar.

—¿Qué sabes de los demás Kaho?— Sin duda era la voz de Yue aunque no parecía molesto.

—Me temo que no tengo las respuestas que necesitas amigo mío. La noche que huimos, tu hermano me mandó a este lugar y se rompió mi conexión con Touya; desde entonces no había tenido visiones, ni de él ni de nadie.— ¿Yue tenía un hermano?¿Quien era Touya?

—¡Te lo dije! no puede ayudarnos, tenemos que ir al concilio si o si— escuché decir a Kero

—Espera un momento ¿Al concilio?… ¿Es ella?— respondió Kaho con sorpresa— No puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que… ¡pero si es sólo una niña! ¿Qué edad tiene? Seguro ni los 50… — me sorprendí por su afirmación ¿acaso me veía tan vieja?

—Acaba de cumplir 24 hace unos días, pero… despertó al cumplir 17—

—¿17?... Esto es muy peligroso Yue, un dragón normal no despierta hasta pasados los 150 y ella no es un dragón normal, debió haber despertado aun más tarde. Deben encontrar a alguien que la ayude a controlar sus poderes—

—Eso es lo que llevamos buscando 7 años, pero no hemos logrado dar con nadie. Esperábamos que cuando se transformara, su forma de dragón nos guiaría a los demás pero…— No continué escuchando, pues la cabeza me daba vueltas tratando de procesar lo que había oído.

No entendía porque Kero estaba contándole tantos detalles de mi a Kaho, ni porque ella parecía conocer tanto de dragones. pero lo que mas me molestaba, es que no comprendía ni un carajo de lo que estaban hablando.

Empecé a sentirme demasiado triste y en mis ojos se arremolinaron unas inmensas ganas de llorar; llevaba poco menos de 7 años de conocer a Yue y Kero y apenas me daba cuenta que todo el tiempo habían estado ocultándome cosas de mi misma.

Por lo que había escuchado, incluso para los estándares de los dragones, yo era un caso raro. Estaba enojada y decepcionada, pero mas que eso, me urgían respuestas y si ellos no me las iban a dar, entonces era tiempo de que yo empezará a buscarlas por mi cuenta.

Tome mi decisión.

Seguramente Kero y Yue iban a estar preocupados por mi, sin embargo ya no quería seguir viviendo con la angustia de no saber que rayos era y que estaba pasando conmigo.

Mi única responsabilidad era Han, pero el ya estaba a salvo con la señorita Mitsuki, y quizá ella podría incluso, enseñarle a usar su magia, así que no sería tan malo como vivir solo en la calle.

Me vestí rápidamente y tomé mis cosas; sabía donde estaba el concilio, pues Yue me había mostrado la ruta que tomaríamos y no era muy difícil. Así que, determinada, salí por la ventana sin hacer ruido para no llamar la atención.

Suspiré profundamente y emprendí mi camino entre la sombras, todavía no amanecía y el camino no era muy largo, si me daba prisa tal vez podría llegar por la tarde, después de la ceremonia, cuando todo mundo estuviera enfiestado; buscaría la oficina principal, tomaría el mapa y por fin encontraría a alguien que me diera respuestas.

Nada podía salir mal.

_

 **Notas:**

Hola a todos! sé que tardé una eternidad y espero no se hayan olvidado de mi. Ojalá lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar. Y a aquellos que pasan sin dejar review, deseo que algún día está historia les atrape tanto que se animen a dejarme un comentario.

 **Un saludo especial para todos los del grupo fickers de la flor de cerezo y el lobito y sakura card captor méxico.**


End file.
